


You're the Boss

by orphan_account



Series: To Be Near You [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Jean has cute panties pass it on, Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, can i use that tag for this, daddy erwin, lotsa communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean needs to be taught a lesson, Erwin is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> ahem hi this is really short and a little rushed but i needed to do this i n e e d more erujean daddy kink

Erwin was sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out on the bed flat, tapping away on his laptop. I wanted it this way, Jean thinks, stepping into the bedroom, having just taken a bath by himself; he had been bad and bad boys don't get bath-time with daddy, those were the rules. Jean had taken his "night clothes" into the bathroom to change into, a pair of cute black panties that showed off his cheeks nicely. Wrapped in his fluffy towel still, he stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Erwin with his best innocent puppy look. As he noticed Jean, he put his laptop aside, safe beside the bed for the night.  
"Hi, baby," he says, looking up at Jean, holding back the smile tugging at his lips. His boyfriend had a huge, extremely fluffy towel wrapped around him, covering his shoulders down to the middle of his thighs. He was nothing short of swaddled in it.  
"Come here," Erwin said, patting the spot next to him on their bed. Jean obeyed, no hesitation. "I'm not gonna make you look at me, but I want you to tell me what you did," he tries to sound stern, but Jean knows better. He stays silent, looking down at the bed.  
"Baby.." Erwin warns, jaw clenching. Silence.  
"Do I have to get it out of you myself, baby boy?" he raised his eyebrows in question. Jean continued his silent-treatment.  
"Over my lap, now,"  
At that, Jean obeyed, but not in the way he should have. Flopping into Erwin's lap, still wrapped in his towel, he huffed softly, curling in on himself.  
"Jean Kirschtein, sit up right now." Erwin said, using the same stern tone as before. Jean shook his head no.  
"What happened to my good boy..." he muttered, practically tearing off Jean's towel. "How many do you think it'll take before you tell me what you did?" he said, placing a hand on Jean's lower back. He was met with more silence.  
"Sweetheart, how many do you think it'll take?" he urged on. They had their ways of communicating without breaking character, and this was one way of asking how far Jean wanted to go.  
"20..." came his murmured reply, restless in Erwin's lap.  
"You know what to do, get to it," Erwin prompted, leaning back and looking at Jean. The other was over his lap, those pretty underwear exposing just enough of him that Erwin's mouth started to water. A moment later, he had to hold back an excited gasp. Jean pulled his panties down, as he was supposed to do in these scenes, showing himself off to Erwin. But instead of showing just himself, he showed a wide, pink dildo, shoved inside of his pussy. Erwin reached down and spread his thighs, exhaling as he saw Jean absolutely dripping, his clit pink and swollen, probably from all the attention it had gotten that day. Before Jean could respond, Erwin landed the first spank, hard against the flesh of Jean's ass. Another smack.  
"Ah.." came Jean's tiny reply, feeling the sting settling in.  
Another smack. Erwin avoided the toy at all costs, knowing full-well that's what Jean wanted him to touch. Another smack. He was nearly drooling at the sight, Jean's cheeks bouncing adorably with the impact. Another. It started to burn, and Jean was getting squirmy, so Erwin held him down and landed a good smack to his sit-spot. Jean yelped an 'owie!' and pouted, trying to reach back and rub at his sore cheeks. Erwin grabbed his hand before he could, landing another hard hit. And another. And another. Jean was starting to get sniffly, and he had to fight to hold back tears. More and more until he was wriggling, trying to get away from the constant burn and ache in his backside.  
"Ow! Daddy, daddy, stop, it hurts..." he sniffled miserably. He wasn't ready to stop, wanting to drag this out, and Erwin knew he had the okay to ignore everything but Jean's safeword.  
"Tell me what you did and I'll stop," was his reply, smacking again, harder this time. Jean squealed, shaking his head no, still wriggling madly. They got to 16 before Jean started to cry fully, whimpering and trying to get away. 18 for him to sob out another 'stop!' and kick his legs. That resulted in Erwin threatening to spank the soles of his feet, too, and Jean cried out in protest. 19 and Jean broke.  
"Daddy, I'll tell, I'll tell, stop!" he whimpered out, crying helplessly in Erwin's lap, his ass now bright red and throbbing. Erwin waited patiently.  
"I touched myself on the sofa when you weren't home," Jean said. Erwin gently rubbed his cheeks.  
"A-and I..I wore your shirt while I did," at that Erwin smiled softly, waiting for Jean to continue.  
"And then I sent you naughty things while you were at work..." he mumbled out, leaning into Erwin's hand. "And I got into the toy box without asking and played by myself," he finished, wriggling in Erwin's lap again.  
"How many times did you come today, baby?" Erwin asked calmly, still rubbing his cheeks.  
"Um..three..." Jean murmurs and Erwin pushes him onto the bed, stomach lying against it.  
"Sit up on your knees." He grabs the base of the dildo, carefully sliding it out. But Jean clenched around it, whining.  
"Please, daddy, please.."  
That earned him the 20th.  
"You've been bad, I decide what you get, sweetheart. Did you touch during your bath?"  
"Yes..."  
"Do I need to spank your pussy too? Jean, you know better."  
"Please don't, daddy, I'll be good, I'll be good...I don't like it when you spank me there..." he mumbled in embarrassment, cheeks flushed dark red.  
"I know, honey, I know. You cry a lot, and you squirm, but then what does daddy do?"  
"You kiss it all better and cuddle me..."  
"That's my good boy, now, let me spank your pussy, baby? I need to show you who can touch and who can't," he says, giving Jean's sore cheek a kiss.  
"Okay, daddy..pretty please not too hard.." Jean begged, spreading his legs wider as Erwin smiled. He pressed a thumb to Jean's asshole, holding it there firmly as he gently tapped Jean's outer lips, building up a little pressure. Slowly he spread him more, and Jean whimpered as he increased intensity. It stung, but he loved it, and his hole was clenching around Erwin's thumb to show it.  
"Who does this belong to?"  
"You, it's yours, daddy,"  
"Good boy," at that Erwin relented, pulling away to look at what he had managed. Jean was soaked, lips puffy and pink from arousal. Erwin leaned down, giving Jean little kitten-licks all over his lips. Jean gasped at the suddenness of it, pressing into Erwin's tongue as it circled his clit, bringing it between his lips and sucking softly.  
"Daddy, I'm close..." he moaned, fingers twisted into their sheets.  
Erwin hummed, giving his okay as Jean squeaked, thighs and cheeks tightening up beautifully as he came, Erwin lapping up his mess after the fact. Jean let his hips slide down to the mattress slowly, Erwin pulling away to avoid overstimulating him any more than he had.  
As soon as Jean laid down, Erwin placed a hand on his side.  
"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" he said, looking at Jean in concern.  
"Cuddles..." he mumbled, still using his little voice.  
"Still need some daddy time?"  
"Wanna take a bath..."  
"Okay, sweetheart, you're the boss."


End file.
